


The Bet

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: A football game brings out the competitive nature in Gibbs and DiNozzo.Let the sensual battle begin!





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Tony and Jethro were curled up in Tony’s bed, the big screen TV on, all the lights off,  
and curtains drawn, leaving them in near darkness. “You sure you want to do this, Tony?” Jethro asked. His lover had come up with a fun way to pass the time while the football playoff game was on. They each had their home team. Whenever that team scored, a favor would have to be given. Gibbs was a Philadelphia Eagles fan from childhood and Tony was pulling for the Superbowl champ New York Giants. They both had something invested in their home teams and with the promise of sexual favors, it made the game more exciting.

“Okay, your team scored a field goal. What sort of favor you want?” Jethro mussed Tony’s hair affectionately. It was only six minutes in and the Giants had scored. Gibbs sighed inwardly, rooting the Eagles on.

“Since it was just a field goal, I suppose that I could go easy on you. Start slow and all of that.” Tony had a feeling he was really going to enjoy winning this bet. “I think that for a field goal, that should equate to a blow job in your office. You can get the camera off by flicking your magic switch, so we won’t have to worry about outing ourselves to the world.”

Fuck fuck fuck! Things had been going so well, they had the Eagles stopped, but then a penalty was called and the Eagles scored easily. Now he was going to have to do whatever the boss wanted, and it couldn’t lead to anything good. “Your pick I guess. Just don’t get used to it, they aren’t going to score again.”

“But I will,” Gibbs said with a smirk. “You, me, the car. A ten minute blow job and don’t make me come. I’d have to throw a penalty flag and dock you….something. And the extra point gives me an extra minute with that talented mouth.

Jet sighed dramatically, stroking Tony’s hair. They’d decided to watch the game in bed since they’d been pushing both ends with some cases.

“Yes! Five yard penalty. Second down. Your boys aren’t going to score on this run, Tony. Get that jaw relaxed.” He ran his hands over Tony’s body as they watched.

Not five minutes later, Jethro threw his head back and laughed. “Interception, boy. You’re going to get a workout when my boys rout yours.”

Tony growled, a pout appearing on his face.“We never said the bet included interceptions, Jethro. Just points scored, and don’t be calling them your boys. You’re from a couple hours away from Philly. The Giants are almost as much your boys as the Eagles are.”

“Look, Tony. A guy doesn’t have to live in a team’s hometown to root for them. Otherwise, we’d be Redskin fans and let’s not go there. I couldn’t respect you in the morning.” He turned his attention back to the game.

“Come on! What the hell?” He sighed dramatically. “Your possession, DiNozzo.” As the commercials started rolling, he let his hand drift over Tony’s thighs. This was a clothing-optional game after all, and he liked exploring what his boy had to offer.

“I might be glad by the end of the night that this is a low scoring game. Especially since my boys aren’t playing so well. Your team can’t seem to get it together either.”

“Boss, I’m not much for the halftime report, never did see the point. Why don’t we hit the mute button, and get some cuddle time in. Might be the only action we get from the second half.”

Jethro didn’t say anything, just slid down Tony’s body and started licking the flesh of his navel. He didn’t much care for the halftime reports anyway, with the analysis and over analysis. Not when he had his boy here, hard and straining.

Jethro sucked lightly, bringing Tony to life in stages. When his lover started squirming, Jet scooted up beside him, tugging him close. “I think it’s your turn to put that mouth to some good use, my boy.”

The lazy smile on Tony’s lips never failed to melt him inside, though he’d never give the younger man the satisfaction of knowing. A little mystery was good for their relationship, kept Tony on his toes.

“Sounds like more fun than the game right now.” Fumbling around for the remote, he hit the power button, having gotten a better offer than the game could ever be. “You don’t mind do you, Jethro? I wouldn’t want you distracted.” 

Kissing along the broad shoulder of his lover, Tony moved slowly across his chest, then made his way down by way of Jethro’s belly button. It amused him that his big strong lover, could be felled by the slightest lick to that little piece of flesh. Rimming the perfect dimple, feeling the rumble that ended up as a laugh, made Tony smile. Too perfect. 

“I love that sound. Almost as much as I love the smile that accompanies it.”

Jethro leaned on his elbows, looking down at Tony. He couldn’t help smiling when Tony started teasing him like this. No other lover had ever spent the effort to get to know and love his body as Tony did, studying his reactions and playing him. The subtle touches and brushes over his body that brought him to his sexual knees, turning him feral.

And his lower stomach was one of those areas. Tony damn well knew it, scraping his jaw over the strip of skin that his belt usually covered, dipping his tongue around his navel.

“You make me smile, Tony. You know what I need and want sometimes before I even know. I never had a lover learn my body like you have, or even want to see what gets the strongest reaction out of me. When you do—God, Tony. That…” His tongue had dipped into Jethro’s navel again and he thrust upward.

“I don’t tell you enough…” He didn’t quite know how to finish the sentence. Neither of them had used the “L” word, and he didn’t know how casual it was for DiNozzo. He wasn’t about to put himself on the line if Tony only saw him as a good fuck and nothing more.

But there was that look in Tony’s eyes, as if he was opening himself up in ways that Gibbs couldn’t even comprehend. He knew how damn lucky he was to have this and maybe it was time he said the words. They were only words and couldn’t hurt their relationship.

“Tony…” he whispered. There would be time for Tony to get him off, but he wanted his lover now, all of him.

“C’mere, Tony.”

“What’s up, Boss?” Tony gave the skin under his lips one last nuzzle, before sliding up so he was flush against his lover. “Thought you wanted to play, or are you ready to score? Because that is the object of the game. Just thought I might get to conquer a little more yardage first.”

Gibbs chuckled, torn between emotion and lust. If he’d been younger, lust would have won out, but he could handle need and desire now. Tony was more important. “Think I already won, scoring or no scoring,” he said in a soft whisper. “You’re here.”

He brushed Tony’s hair back, letting the weight and intensity of his expression speak the words his lips couldn’t manage. As the flicker of awareness began to glow in those extraordinary eyes, Gibbs nodded, brushing a hand over Tony’s lower lip.

“Yeah…we both win.”


End file.
